WellThisSuxx
by WhoKilledCockRobin
Summary: NOTICE Just REDO CHAPTER 2 PLEASE REREAD!  Vamp!Dick.Vamp!Batman This is a slash Fic No likely no ready Cussing and gore.This is why Batman ias batman. Get It?
1. FUNFUNFUNFUN

Dick couldn't be hungrier.

He had just came back from a mission that last 6 of the most fucking longest months and had not received a sindle drop of the thing he craved most. Blood. Bruce was going to be so unpleased with his process espically that he hadnt packed enough blood .Well at least he beated his 4 month record . If he couldn't control his bloodlust HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF. His stomach growled again .

"Shut the fuck up tummy" he grumbled lowly. He looked over at his teamates. Who were currently yellling at each other. Arty was yelling at M'gann who was currently crying her eyes which were bloodshot, her skin paler compared to her usaually exotic green. Supey was trying to protect Mgann sheilding her with one of his massive arms.

"What are you going to do IF HE'S DEAD!" the archer hissed out.

She was talking about Aqualad who was on the gurney in the back of the ship. He was dehydrated his skin was turning pale blue white. He was cold to touch but his tempature was high. He was having hallucinations. He kept muttering something about a person named Tula. They where half across the world where they were suppised to be. It would take a few more hours until they got to Mt. Justice. Wally joined the yelling, screaming at the archer.

His head was spinning he was going to lose himself, he could feel Wallys blood boiling mostly because of M'gann and Supeys closeness, but he could not bring himself to focuse on Wallys rant. He could just taste it-

**God Grayson** get a fucking grip on yourself These are your friends. Ironic just like from Nemo.-

" Fish are friends not food"he scoled himself. He could feel himself sweat his bangs clamped on his forehead as he giggled madly at the thought of him as a shark. With short pants and a cape. He lauged even louder.

And then he thought about his situation how all this shit was wrapped in a pretty box and it all came crashing at him. Man was he selfish. The arguing stopped. They looked at their little brother. Everyone one stopped. Robin was gasping he was losing his breath along with his mind.

Wally turned his head lips pouting cheeks puffed,he reminded Dick of a pufferfish, which just made him laugh louder. A fat orange pufferfish just wadlling around.

"Hey Rob, man I want to laugh, too."Wallly whined. Robin just shook his head and smirked .

"Sorry, KF but I just forgot what I was laughing at" Dick waved his hand to ephasis his words. He acted innocentley putting a hand to his chest and looking apolegetic. Giving Wally puppy put them on full blast. OVER 9000! You could probably feel the puppy dog rays. Wally stiffled a blush and sqealed.

"S'okay man I forgive you."He held his fist out for Robin to punch. Which he did. Wally winced.

A liitle too hard.

All of a sudden he felt his eyes pulse. He subconsiouly grabbed at his sunglasses. They were defiently pulsing. Where is the fucking bathroom.

"M'gann uh dear?" M'gann turned to where the noise was located at. Robin studied her she was medatating Artemis apologized and was talking with the female martian via female martian smiled at Robin.

"Why yes Robin?" M'ann was confused Robibn was never timid. Robin fidgeeted with his cape avoiding eye contact.

"Where is the bathroom." M'gann pointed where to and in a speed that would make the Flash shat his pants Robin was gone.


	2. UMADBRO? D

"…Fuck me" Dick whispered as he grabbed at his deep violet eyes.

This was not good.

He would **need** to leave the ship if his condition got worst.

"**It would get worst."** he could already feel it... His eyes have yet to stop pulsing. He let out a frustrated scream. He could hear his teammate going at again even through these supposedly sound proof walls. Wally was really quiet for some reason. But this time it was M'gann and Superboy fighting. Couldn't they be quiet for- **what 5 fucking minutes?** His hands curled in tight fist his nails cutting deeps in his palms. He really didn't care about the blood. He tried to bite his lips to stop the pains in his stomach.

Well shit just got real. This could not wait he needed Bruce right now. He needed him **so bad** it literally _**hurt.**_ He felt himself up for the communicator. The one he never ever left home without._**Never**_

**Shit**. His petite hands searched with no avail in his tight fitting pants. He turned his pockets inside out. He left it in his seat. No way had he had to go in there to his very annoying teammates right now. His eyes got worse it reached his head, not to mention ears. Now Arty entered.

Dick bolted into the center of the deck of the bioship. He ignored his conscious. He slipped on the mask they were still arguing. Screaming at each other. Dick raised his anger to his throat and with all his might tried not to kill them.

"**BE QUIET!"** All eyes were on him. Good.

"**WE ARE A TEAM, A FAMILY OF SORTS, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD YOU ALL ACT LIKE SCHOOL CHILDRINS. GROW SOME BALLS WILL YOU, DAMNIT IF I HAD KNOWN WE WOULD FIGHT .DAY. I WOULD HAVE JUST SAVED MYSELF THE TROUBLE AND JUST DRILL IN NAILS IN MY EAR. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO REALLY HEAR? IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, IS BEING HEARD. WELL IM TELLING YOU NOW THAT I CAN HEAR YOU REEAAAHHHLLY CLEAR. OKAY NOW**, I'm going to boost our power to ultra drive and I will contact Batman, so I will have absolute silence.

**Do..?"** Dick had drilled each word. Wally looked like he was about to shit himself. Whilst Superboy and Arty looked like they were in shock and their jaws hit the floor, M'gann looked at him in horribly contained fear. But they all slowly nodded. He'd smirked ugly at them. He grabbed his communicator from his seat; standing in front of them he set the ship in ultra drive. No one moved all eyes were on him.

**Good.** Finally they had shutted their faces. Robin ran/danced into the bathroom. His head wasn't clear. He was starting to feel numb and a little dizzy. Funny he giggled he felt Silly…

"What's wrong with me?" He thought as his eyes burned. His head was getting hazy. His vision blurring.

Oh No! This wasn't good his hands shook. His eyes bulged. Goosebumps ran across his flexible ill body. He needed to call Batman before he wouldn't be able to control his actions.

._._._._._

M'gann whipped her head to where the petite little bird was nesting. (Robin) Fear etched itself across her face. Her teammates were oblivious to the pain that she was registrating from Robin's direction.

Her fears were confirmed when she heard half crazed screams of giggles.


End file.
